Everybody's Free...To Kill Yamcha!!!
by RebelChick204
Summary: Total craziness. Well, it does make some sense...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I have succumbed to a new genre. HUMOR!! My friends say that this   
story is hilarious. I'm asking you to decide for yourself. I don't   
know. I just try. I try try try and nothing ever works out, so I'll   
just try some more. Go ahead and read!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. (foolish humans, thinking that I was   
telling the truth...) You hear me??!! I DO OWN IT!!! EVERY PENNY!!!   
EVERY FRICKIN PENNY!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
-~*RebelChick204*~  
***********************************************************************  
Everyone's Free...to Kill Yamcha  
***********************************************************************  
One day, it was a normal day at Capsule Corp., which one would expect, because it  
was........normal. Vegeta was yelling at Bulma, who in turn was yelling at Vegeta, and it was not  
a funfun time. Trunks mumbled to himself about how stupid his parents were acting, but as you   
know, all good stories need a problem, and this story has just found one of it's many flaws, for,  
in the style of writers like me desperately needing a problem, Vegeta overheard Trunks. This   
statement made Vegeta mad. Everyone knows Vegeta is no fun to be around when he's mad. Everyone   
except Yamcha, who picked just that time to walk into the kitchen of Capsule Corp. like he did   
everyday. But little did he know the horrible fate that would be bestowed upon him. Yamcha heard   
the author saying these words and picked up a dictionary and looked up "bestowed." Bestowed,   
however, was not in this certain dictionary, which was really okay, because who really wants to   
know what bestowed means anyway? So Yamcha was in the kitchen when ki blasts (fired by Vegeta)   
were randomly flying through the air. Now Yamcha was pretty strong, but not very bright, so he   
tried to block one of these ki blasts. These ki blasts, however, were special ki blasts. Why,   
you ask? Because they were fired by Vegeta after he had his morning coffee, which, as everyone   
knows, increases his urge to watch TV. What does this have to do with anything? I don't know.   
Back to the story. Yamcha tried to block-a-blast and scored 260, while Bulma played Whack-A-Mole   
and scored, well, a lot higher. Say 600. Yamcha saw that he had been beaten at his own game, and   
this was horrible, because as you know, you shouldn't be beaten at your own game. Now here comes   
the best part. Yamcha's horrible fate. The door behind them blasted open and fell down, and   
everyone knew it fell down because of the klunk that sounded like a door falling down. Behind   
Yamcha stood what could easily be the worst fate of all. Rob Thomas. And he was singing 'Busted.'   
Yamcha could not take it, and ran away at a speed that only a super-human being tortured by Rob   
Thomas and his devil music can. But, although Bulma wasn't the strongest, she was a sly one. For   
at the next corner, Britney Spears lied hidden in wait. When Yamcha got there, the princess of   
pop jumped out and started singing 'Oops I Did it Again.' And Bra, who by this time had arrived,   
started singing along. "Oops I did it again," she sang. "SPEAK NOT THAT PHRASE!!!" everybody else  
yelled. Bra stopped. At the next chorus, Miss Spears pulled out a knife, not unlike the one Jason  
from Friday the 13th uses. Using the knife, she cut Yamcha into little bits. Now, during his   
short little life, it was determined that Yamcha had done more bad than good. How? Who knows? So   
he was semt to hell. Where he was to eternally listen to the devil's favorite song, 'Busted' by   
MB20. Now, I will tell you, that is a cruel fate for anyone, even Yamcha, so I, like the good   
author I am, rescued Yamcha from hell. Which means he was back on Earth. Where everyone was   
waiting for him. Goku walked up to Yamcha and patted him on the back. "I'm sorry, buddy, but I   
have to do this," he said. Yamcha looked up. "Do what?" he asked. "This," Goku answered. He then   
pulled out his lucky bagpipes and started playing them, and everyone else, including Vegeta and   
Piccolo, started doing the riverdance. Yamcha screamed and screamed. For more reasons than one.   
For, you see, Goku had stolen his favorite socks. And Yamcha is very passionate about his socks.   
He spends hours seperating them into perfect pairs. Why? Who cares? So Yamcha attacked Goku and   
they rolled around. Everyone else, including Vegeta and Piccolo, had no music to dance to so they  
watched. Eventually, Goku got Yamcha on the ground with him on top. Goku leaned over and said,   
"Before I kill you Yamcha, know this--Vegeta is your father." "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Yamcha.   
"Yamcha's our brother??!!" Bra and Trunks yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OO!!!!!!!" they yelled till they ran out of breath. "Die!!" Goku yelled. He killed Yamcha, and   
that was that, so they all went back hom to live their very normal, everyday life.  
  
  
THE END...OR IS IT??!!  
************************************************************************************************* 


	2. Killin Krillin!!!! (oh my God...)

A/N: The sequel to my story. While it's fun to see Yamcha terrorized, it's even more fun to see   
Krillin terrorized. So read on!!! I wrote this story with the help of my friends MegMeg and   
BBCourt. They make appearances, along with me. YAY! This story is dedicated to Julia and The   
Great Pillow King. Why? I have no clue. On with the story.  
-~*RebelChick204*~  
  
"It's all good!!" Julia aka TOMLOVER445  
*************************************************************************************************  
Killin Krillin  
*************************************************************************************************  
RC204: Dun Dun Dun!! *scary music plays* Welcome to everyone's favorite new game show, Killin   
Krillin!! Now, the rules are simple. You can do whatever you want, as long as you kill Krillin.   
We reccomend painful, excruciating, detailed deaths, because we give more points for those. Now   
let's meet our contestants!!  
  
*Goku walks out*  
  
Goku: HI!!  
  
RC204: *points to chair* *in scary demon voice says* SIT.  
  
Goku: *looks at her* OK... *sits*  
  
RC204: This is Goku, and of his kills, he claims his favorite was killing Yamcha. Next   
contestant!  
  
Vegeta: *walks in because he didn't want to be like Goku, who walked out* *sits down*  
  
RC204: OK, this is Vegeta, enemy of Goku and supposed father of Yamcha. Tell us, Vegeta, how did  
it feel to see your son Yamcha get killed?  
  
Vegeta: He was an idiot.  
  
RC204: O...K... *blinks* Alright! Last contestant please!  
  
M. Trunks: *walks out cuz he doesn't like his dad's way of walking in* *sits down*  
  
Vegeta: WHY DIDN'T YOU WALK IN??!!  
  
Trunks: MAYBE I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE YOU, HMM??!!  
  
RC204: Vegeta, SHUT UP!! Trunks, it's ok. *shoots evil glare at Vegeta when he opens his mouth*   
Now this is Trunks, who's killed people such as Frieza, #17 and #18, and Cell.  
  
Audience: No, that was Mr. Satan! WE WANT MR. SATAN!!  
  
RC204: QUIET!!  
  
Vegeta: Don't make me come over there!!  
  
MegMeg: Then I walk out! Well then boys, who wants to touch my butt?  
  
BBCourt: *walks in* Well what did I miss now?  
  
RC204: Don't ASK! Now let's continue.  
  
Krillin: *is brought out in a plastic tank with no holes and is suffocating*  
  
MegMeg: TRUNKS!! Close your mouth, sit up straight, and stop looking at my boobs! You too Vegeta!  
  
BBCourt: Now, let's begin with the game. Krillin, are you ready to die, contestants are you ready  
to kill. I hope you remember that the other judges don't take bribes, but I do.  
  
RC204: Well, that depends what kind of bribe it is. *winks at Trunks*  
  
Trunks: *blushes*  
  
MegMeg: RC204, Trunks thinks you're fat but he wants to touch my boob!  
  
Trunks: *stands up and grabs MegMeg's boob*  
  
MegMeg: *in very sexy vs. scary voice* SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!!  
  
BBCourt: Well, well, that was something, yet I feel left out somehow.  
  
Vegeta: *goes up to BBCourt and kisses her*  
  
BBCourt: Well, that was something, meet me later big boy, NOT! Stay the hell away from me, I   
swear I'll get a restraining order.  
  
RC204: *slips Trunks her # when no one is looking* call me.  
  
Trunks: *nods*  
  
RC204: Ahem, OK, now we start. Goku is first.  
  
MegMeg: *goes and sits on Trunks's lap and starts to eat RC204's phone number*  
  
MegMeg+Trunks: *start to roll around on the floor and make out*  
  
RC204: *gets pissed off and runs away crying*  
  
BBCourt: Well, one co-host gone, let's hope I stay a co-host. Well, Goku, you can start.  
  
Goku: Um, yeah, well, OK, what first? Punches, kicks...  
  
BBCourt: Whatever. *evil eyeing Vegeta*  
  
RC204: *is back* *kicks MegMeg*  
  
Trunks: *sits back on his chair*  
  
RC204: *sits on Trunks's lap and busy's herself making out with him* I'm no longer a judge.   
*continues*  
  
MegMeg: *punches RC204 in the face and drags her offstage*  
  
Audience: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!  
  
MegMeg: *emerges without a scratch*  
  
Trunks: *runs over to MegMeg and tries to hump her but she pushes him off and walks over to Goku   
and they start making out*  
  
MegMeg: *whispers to Goku* Meet me after the show. *winks*  
  
Goku: *smiles and takes off his wedding ring and throws it to RC204 who then proposes to Trunks   
and they will get married after the show*  
  
BBCourt: Well, once again I feel left out, no comforting needed Vegeta. Well, at first the match   
was on, not on, proposals, this game show is now a Jerry Springer episode.  
  
*in walks Jerry*  
  
Jerry: Hello, anyone mind catching me up?  
  
All: DON'T ASK!!!  
  
Bulma: This was supposed to be a game show. There will be 2 divorces and 2 marriages, I'm a   
divorce. Hey, will you marry me?  
  
Jerry: Why not? What the hell, why wait?  
  
Bulma: Let's go.  
  
Bulma+Jerry: *walk out together*  
  
Trunks: *fires a ki blast at Krillin*  
  
Krillin: *dies*  
  
RC204+Trunks: *walk out together*  
  
MegMeg: Well, that's all folks! GOKU, LET'S GO!!!!!  
  
Goku: Yes ma'm!!  
  
Gohan: *walks up to BBCourt and they start to make out*  
  
BBCourt+Gohan: *run off the set*  
  
MegMeg: O........K? That was odd because Gohan wasn't even a guest.  
  
Goku: Let's go MegMeg, I'm getting horny!!  
  
MegMeg: Alright! Alright!  
  
BBCourt: Well, everybody got married or divorced but me, I'm confused. Vegeta harasses me, Gohan   
kisses me, URRGH! Man I hate this but NO ONE BRIBED ME DAMNIT!! Oh well, I'll just have to   
co-host another show, hmmmm!!  
  
  
  
THE END, I THINK 


End file.
